Persuasion at its best
by InLoveWithDraco13
Summary: Hermione wants to tell everyone. Draco feels the exact opposite. But throw in a pair of stilettos, a couple shots of firewhiskey and an extremely jealous slytherin and the truth just might slip right out...


Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!! Sorry I have been gone for awhile, this semester has been sooo **

**hectic! But, I have decided I'm going to take the next couple of weeks to write a **

**couple one shots and a good long fic. So enjoy and I can't wait to hear from you! **

**P.S. I don't own HP, as im sure all of you already know.**

**xox **

**M.**

_She wanted to tell everyone! It just wasn't fair. _Hermione was sitting on the couch in her

heads common room thoroughly annoyed with the situation at hand. Her arms crossed,

and her pink lips in a pout she glared at the portrait above the fireplace that was staring

back at her with a bemused expression on his face.

"All you men are the same!" The portrait jumped at the sudden outburst from the girl on

the couch and quickly hurried out of his frame. With a frustrated groan, Hermione pulled

herself off the couch running her hands through her glossy curls. She couldn't help

feeling so irritated. Usually when she and Draco fought they ended up throwing each

other onto the nearest bed and making up right away. A smirk played on her lips until she

remember that this time it was not the case. They had been secretly dating since the end

of their fifth year, when Harry had finally defeated Voldemort, landing Draco's father in

Azkaban. Since then they had been inseparable, well not to everyone else. And that had

been the problem. Hermione was so sick of lying to her friends and sneaking around with

the "head boy" who in fact, was her boyfriend of almost a year and a half. She confronted

him about it earlier that day not realizing that he was already in an awful mood and he

had blown up at her.

"Look Hermione," He had growled in the back of his throat. "I don't have time for this

conversation right now, I'm already late for practice." He had been stomping around the

common room looking for his broom and quidditch gear, when she had finally set him

off.

"I don't see what you are so scared of." She taunted, hands on her hips, giving him a

downright hateful glare. He slowly turned around, piercing her with his ice blue eyes.

The muscle in his jaw twitched, indicating that he was trying especially hard to control

his temper.

"Hermione, for the last time-" But she cut him off.

"Maybe I will just find someone who actually _wants _to be with me and isn't embarrassed

to show me around to his pureblood friends." She stalked toward her bedroom knowing

she had most likely just pushed him right over the edge. As she ripped open the door, a

hand came crashing over her head and slammed it shut. She closed her eyes at the noise

of the wood splintering. Hermione whipped around, meeting the gaze of a furious Draco.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" His voice was barely a whisper, but it sounded

deadly. Draco had still not managed to control his jealousy. She raised an eyebrow

and repeated her sentence extra slow deliberately making him feel stupid. This clearly

was not the thing to do. He punched the wall next to her and turned around storming off

through the portrait, but not before he yelled.

"I'm sure if you want to get rid of me one of those pathetic guys you call friends would

gladly fuck your brains out, just make sure they know you're not a pureblood first, they

might change their mind." With that the portrait slammed shut; but it did not block out

Hermione's outraged scream and the breaking of glass that followed.

That had been the last time she had seen him. She knew that he usually went right from

practice to charms, and then had double potions with her later that night. She thought

about going down to dinner but quickly erased that thought, she felt nauseous from their

fight. She might as well go to the library and get some last minute work done. Hermione

through a jacket over her white-tee and headed for the door. Just as she was about to step

out, the portrait flung open causing her to back up a couple steps and catch her balance.

There stood Ginny, Lavender, Luna, and Pavarti, with big smiles on their faces, until they

saw Hermione and the common room behind her.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeaked. "What the hell did you do to this room? It looks like a

tornado hit it!" Hermione glanced behind her at the mess she had made; there were over

turned chairs, tables, ripped books, shattered glass and several picture frames carelessly

ripped off the walls and strewn about. She looked back and shrugged.

"Draco and I had a fight." Only Ginny caught the significance of this remark and nodded

her understanding. Lavender and the other girls were completely oblivious to the

exchange and continued on ranting.

"I know you two hate each other but this is ridiculous!"

"He is SUCH a jerk, I don't know how you live with him!"

"Hermione," Lavender whined. "You're a mess too! Let's give you a make over!" She

started forward backing Hermione up against the couch. Hermione put up her hands as

the commotion and chatting in the room began to increase.

"EVERYONE STOP!" The room fell silent. "Alright, no make over Lavender, we

already have double potions with Snape and the Slytherins at eight. I don't need extra

torture tonight." She put a hand up against her throbbing head. She really just needed to

lay down. Ginny looked sympathetically at Hermione, she had told her just yesterday she

was planning on confronting Draco about their "situation" and Ginny guessed that the

conversation had not gone as planned.

"I think Draco only fights with you because he actually cares about you." Luna observed.

Everyone turned and looked at her has if she had grown and extra head, not that anyone

would put passed Luna having two heads in the first place. Hermione let out a un-lady

like snort at her.

"Yeah okay."

"I really think he does Hermione, and just doesn't know how to express himself. But he

will realize that you aren't going to be around forever. Nothing last forever if you don't

put the effort in. Like if you don't water Humperdunks at least four times a day with

pumpkin juice." She added as an after thought.

"Maybe she is right Hermione." Ginny began.

"OH please Ginny, there is no such thing as a Humperdunk." Lavender said, stating the

obvious.

Hermione looked suspiciously at Ginny. "Yea? What are you thinking?"

"Well, maybe if you make Malfoy realize that there is a certain possibility that you wont

be around forever, he will grow some balls and finally admit his feelings." To make sure

she wasn't giving away Hermione's secret she added "And no one says you have to

reciprocate the feelings if he has any, but maybe you could work on a friendship, it would

definitely help the common room out a bit." She smiled. Hermione thought about this

plan. "And just how do you propose we do this?"

"Oh that's easy," Pavarti chimed in. "You make him so jealous and angry that he finally

looses his cool and either explodes telling you exactly how he feels, or does something

completely out of character, making it obvious to everyone else how he feels about you."

Hermione began to warm up to the idea.

"Well it needs to be immediate; I can't deal with him for another day like this. It needs to

be tonight."

"Tonight!" Lavender grinned evilly. "We have potions with Slytherin! You can even use

some of his friends and all of Gryffindor to set him off!"

"Hmmmm" Hermione murmured, loving the idea of all of his friends drooling over her.

That would set him off for sure. She just hoped that he wouldn't murder her in cold blood

right in the middle of the dungeon. She then noticed a flaw in the entire plan. "But wait,

why would any of these guys look at me differently in the first place, they all know me. I-

" She stopped talking when she saw the gleam in Lavender and Pavarti's eyes.

"Make over!" They both shouted. Rolling her eyes Hermione allowed the girls to lead her

up to her bedroom to begin the torture.

"It's really remarkable." Luna commented. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to

continue her sentence. When she didn't, Ginny impatiently asked. "What's remarkable?"

Luna looked up from examining her nails. "Oh," she sighed. "It's remarkable that it

will take an hour to get Hermione all dressed up, and only several seconds for Draco to

loose his mind."

Draco couldn't get the horrible nagging feeling out of his mind. He felt like the biggest

piece of shit in the world. What he said to Hermione was completely inexcusable, and he

had regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. She was fucking perfect. The

best thing that had ever happened to him, and he was definitely not ashamed of her. But

the thought of his "friends" finding out about her made him completely rethink telling

anyone about her. He was not the type of guy to show off a girl. Well, a girl he was in

love with that is. The last thing he needed was more guys going after her because it was a

challenge. Thank god she was modest. Only he knew what was under those baggy robes

and god dammit he didn't want anyone else even getting a hint. If they knew they would

stop at nothing to get with her. He was sure of it. He relaxed a little bit, he would talk to

her after Potions, apologize and explain his reasoning. She would understand, and maybe

even be flattered that he had taken her welfare into consideration. He doubted it though,

she was stubborn and proud. She would be insulted if he told her that he was worried she

would leave him for someone else. But that was why he loved her. He sighed to himself

as he dragged himself to Potions. Hopefully Hermione had forgiven him by now, and

would be happy to make up once they returned to their common room. His trademark

smirk appeared quickly as he thought of the things he would do to make it up to her.

"And ONE more shot to shocking Draco Fucking Malfoy!" Ginny cheered as Hermione

down her fifth shot of firewhiskey.

"Oh God," Hermione laughed falling over. "I don't know how I am going to take notes in

class!"

"You're not going to take notes dummy." Lavender slurred. "You're going to piss of

Malfoy!"

"Guys, I don't know if I can do this!"

"Hermione Granger, get your cute little butt down to that class room right now and show

that bastard what you are made of!" Ginny was standing on the coffee table making this

speech when Pavarti let out a shriek.

"You guys are going to be late!! Go!!"

Hermione grabbed a hold of Lavender pulling her out of the common room and down the

stairs towards the dungeon. Ginny grabbed another shot and lifted it high.

"Cheers to Hermione bringing Draco to his knees!" The three girls clinked glasses, this

was going to be an interesting night indeed.

Draco sat staring at the clock. It was 8:07. Where the hell was Hermione? She was never

late for class. Maybe she wasn't coming he thought, did he upset her that bad? Draco

decided that he could make up the lesson another time, he needed to find Hermione and

make sure she was okay. Just as he began to lift himself out of his seat the door to the

classroom opened. Draco whipped his shaggy hair around to see who was standing there,

and damn was that a mistake. His knees actually gave out when he saw his girlfriend

standing there in a tight white blouse giving a hint of her amazing cleavage. His gaze

traveled down her flat, toned stomach showing off her belly button ring and little heart

tattoo on her hip. The skirt was beyond anything his mind could comprehend it was

entirely too short and made it look like her silky legs went on for miles. The stilettos were

what almost brought him to his knees. They were the type that you wore with nothing

else on with them. Her hair was silky and straight and her makeup was smoky black

giving her and unbelievable amount of sex appeal and making her irresistible. Draco was

ready to lift her up by her ass and pound her right there on his desk till she screamed out

his name.

"Forty points from Gryffindor for being late, now take a seat Ms. Granger." Snape

sneered in her direction. Draco finally realized what was going on and where he was.

"Damn, if she came in late every day dressed like that I wouldn't care how many points

Snape took away from us." Seamus whispered to Dean, who quickly nodded in

agreement. Draco's eyes narrowed and opened his mouth to tell that mother fucker to

stop looking at her or he would rip his eyes out; but then realized he couldn't say a damn

thing. He turned back to Hermione who was sauntering across the room to her seat

diagonally in front of him. She took her sweet time getting there, freely giving out winks

and smirks to every guy in the room. They were all mesmerized by her, Draco fisted his

hands, digging his fingernails into

his palms. She sat down next to Lavender who giggled wildly, and crossed her legs

making her skirt hike up a little more causing Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott to both

turn their heads around and try to get a better look. Draco kicked Blaise's chair hard

causing him to jerk forward. Blaise turned around to look at Draco.

"What, you fucker? Can't you see I'm trying to get a look at some pussy?" He gave

Draco a huge grin.

Draco swore he saw red, and actually had to put his head down on his desk and count to

ten. Draco was hoping this was all a bad dream and when he lifted his head that his

conservative girlfriend would be sitting there again. He was wrong. She was now turned

around in he chair giving Ron and Harry a perfect view right down her shirt. Opening his

mouth to make a comment, Draco was cut off my Professor Snape making an

announcement.

"Tonight we will be creating a rather complicated potion, and to be extra careful I want

groups of three so there are no" he paused, stressing the next couple of words while

staring at Neville. "unnecessary accidents." Neville gulped, but his eyes were not focused

on Snape, instead they were on Hermione's lacy green thong that was in view above the

top of her skirt. Snape followed Neville's eyes as did the rest of the class.

"NEVILLE! I would appreciate it greatly if you paid attention to class instead of Ms.

Granger." He said scathingly. Neville turned bright red, when Hermione threw him a

sexy smile. "And another twenty point from Ms. Granger for disrupting my class!" He

added turning back around . He pointed his wand to the board and the chalk began to

write the partners for the potion.

Draco noticed that Hermione was partnered with Blaise and Seamus.

"Sir," Draco began, "don't you think that Granger should be dismissed from the class. I

find her outfit most," he made a face, "inappropriate." Snape turned around to stare at

Hermione, who was trying not to let Draco know that his comment upset her.

"I agree Mr. Malfoy, but there is nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry you will just have to

cope."

"You could always stop staring at me if you don't like what you see." Hermione called

out. Draco snapped his head around giving her an icy glare.

"It's hard to ignore you when your blatantly flaunting yourself around like- like"

"Like what?" She egged him on. He snapped.

"Like FUCKING PANSY!" She gasped. So did everyone else in the room.

Snape looked completely at a loss for words.

"Draco, 10 points from Slytherin." He stuttered. Harry and Ron both stood up.

"That's ridiculous!"

"You can't let him do that!"

"ENOUGH!" Snape bellowed. "Everyone get back to work, I don't want to hear another

word out of any of you!" He sent them all a menacing glare and stalked over to his office

ripping open the door and slamming it shut. Hermione giggled, got up and joined the

table in front of Draco completely ignoring him.

"Blaise," she started, touching his arm softly. "You don't mind working with a Muggle-

born, do you?"

"Not, if she is as pretty as you." He grinned, leaning down towards her to help her with

the potion. Seamus didn't want to be left out, he put his hand on the small of her back and

slowly let it travel down. Draco was not about to let some asshole maul his girlfriend. He

reached in front of him and grabbed Seamus' hand in a bone crushing grip.

"Don't even think about it." He growled into his ear.

"Oye Malfoy what's your deal!" He shouted back. Hermione turned around and looked

Draco pointedly in the eye.

"Draco, why do you care if Seamus has his hands on me?" She said it loud enough that

everyone stopped straining to hear the conversation and could actually sit back and enjoy

this peculiar situation. Before he could answer she headed over to the potions cabinet.

"Blaise could you help me for a moment?" She called out. Blaise moved faster than

Draco had ever seen him move in his life.

"Could you just give me a lift?" She asked him.

"Certainly." His strong hands grabbed her thighs as she balanced on the ladder trying to

find a certain ingredient. Blaise moved his hands a little farther up her skirt till he

brushed against her panties. He was in the process of fingering the fabric and trying to

remove them at the same time when Draco stormed into the cabinet knocking over

several containers glass causing them to crash to the ground and spilling liquid

everywhere.

"BLAISE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He roared. Hermione

was so surprised she fell backwards, luckily Blaise caught her and set her down on her

feet.

"Drake man, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"YOU TOUCHING HERMIONE! THAT'S WHAT!?" Several people came around the

corner to see what the commotion was.

"Why do you care if me, or anyone else touches Hermione? And since when did you start

calling her Hermione?" Everyone looked suspiciously over at Draco. Lavender let out a

giggle.

"I don't care about Herm- Granger. It disgusts me."

"I see."

"SO STOP DOING IT!" He yelled pushing past everyone and heading back over to his

desk. About thirty minutes later Hermione's group had finished their potion. Draco had

been stuck with Neville, but thank God Theo had been there to help him, or they would

have probably failed for the day. Meanwhile, Hermione shamelessly flirted with

everyone. She had "accidentally" rubbed her breast against Neville's arm causing him to

add too many troll toes to the potion and it had exploded forcing Draco to start over.

Then she had bent over a little too far to read something out of her book allowing Dean

and Harry a good view of her gorgeous ass, this had resulted in Dean lighting his tie on

fire and Harry accidentally burning his eyebrow clear off. Draco felt a rage inside him

like he had never known before. He watched Hermione gently sway her hips as she

headed over to the potions cabinet once more to bottle her concoction and he followed.

Throwing her up against the side of the closet he held her hands in place over her head

and looked down at her. Hermione suddenly felt a little unsure. The affects of the alcohol

were starting to wear off and she seemed to be trapped by her very, very angry boyfriend.

"Hermione," He began dangerously. "I know what you're doing and you better stop it,

you have proved your point. If I see one more guy touch you or look at you I swear to

God I am going to Avada him."

She rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy." She spat his name as if it was dirt.

Hermione thought she saw pain in his eyes, but it went as fast as it came. And his

perfectly handsome face contorted with a sneer.

"Granger, I'm warning you-"

"Fuck you!" She kicked him hard in the knee. "You're a coward." He doubled over as

she stormed pass him and back over to her work station. Draco shut his eyes tight and

leaned against the side of the cabinet, he knew exactly what she wanted from him, and at

this point it didn't really look like he had a choice. He walked back out to the classroom,

there she was sitting on HIS desk, the place he had fucked her so many times, except the

guys standing between her legs wasn't him, it was Harry Potter. That was it, something

in him snapped and Draco forgot about every rule and restraint. He stalked across the

room, blinded by jealously, he grabbed Harry by his tie and slammed his fist into Harry's

face. He hit the ground hard, Draco turned back to look at Hermione, she was in complete

shock, as was the rest of the class. No one moved. Suddenly Hermione opened her mouth

to start yelling when Draco crushed her against his muscled chest and brought his lips

down to meet hers. He kissed her so fiercely that she couldn't even catch her breath. He

was all over her, running his hands through her hair, pulling her against him, kissing her

neck and face and chest, until she pulled back and looked up at him in awe. Then gave

him the most tremendous smile he had ever seen.

"I fucking love you Hermione Granger."

"The fucking wasn't necessary Draco." She chided laying a hand against his chest. He

turned around to the classroom full of shocked students. Everyone was open mouth

staring. Most of the potions were ruined by now and long forgotten about. The whole

room was a mess. There were spilt liquids every where, glass strewn about, small fires on

a couple of desks, and most of the students were covered in smoke and purple potion.

Draco smirked at them.

"I love her!" Everyone looked at him like he was absolutely insane. He turned back to her

"I have for a long time. I'm so sorry baby. I love you." She smiled back at him.

"I love you too, I didn't mean to torture you."

"Yes you did."

"I know." He laughed, then suddenly became serious and turned back around.

"No one touches her!" Everyone took a few steps back, still not knowing what to say. He

leaned down to kiss her again when the bell rang. Everyone seemed to snap out of their

trance and booked for the door speaking in loud whispers, needing to tell as many people

as possible what they had just seen. Draco smiled as he watched them.

"Unbelievable isn't it?"

"Yea it really is. Look Drake, I'm sorry I fought with you and forced you into this

situation. I just didn't want the secrets anymore."

"I didn't want anyone else noticing you. I'm sorry I was selfish."

"It's okay you have a lonnnggggg time to make it up to me."

"I think we should get started now." He whispered as he tugged her into his arms. "You

are NEVER wearing this outfit again unless it's inside my room." She laughed against his

lips.

"Deal." The two were so wrapped up in kissing each other they didn't notice that Snape

had exited from his office. He took one look at what was going on and turned right back

around and to his desk. Although a slight smirk pulled at his lips,

"Took them along enough."


End file.
